Routine
by Wolven-1
Summary: Mindless Yaoi, Love it! Twincest Rate M. What exactly do the twins do in their massive bed? One-shot.


**So, I wrote a Hitachiin fic a while back but it wasn't Yaoi. I actually wrote this ages ago and never posted it. So here you are mindless hot smut Review and comment **** I also do requests! Just message me. **

**Routine **

"I love you Kaoru." Hikaru whispered as he placed his arm around his twin's shoulders and tightened his grip on his arm.

"I-I love you too Hikaru." The younger replied. The younger knew what it meant when his brother said this, it always led to the same thing, and it never felt right.

Kaoru was pushed to the bed, the bed they shared every night and since about three months ago they started to become intimate. Hikaru crawled on top and easily ripped off his brothers clothes. Kaoru knew better then to protest and allowed his brother to have his way with him.

Hikaru forced his mouth on top of his brothers and unzipped his pants. In minutes and without warning Hikaru was inside his brother.

"H-Hikaru... you're hurting me." Kaoru's voice hitched as he bit back the scream he hid behind his teeth.

"Kaoru." Hikaru barked, it was enough to make the younger remain silent. He knew that Hikaru hated it when he made a sound during this. It hurt Kaoru to go along with it all the time, he knew Hikaru was only using him, but despite this Kaoru still loved him, more than a brother, more then he should, and this was the closet he could get too him.

Hikaru began thrusting into Kaoru, and it took all Kaoru had not to cry out in pain. Hikaru never prepped him for this and it was always painful. Hikaru then thrust deeply and hit a place in Kaoru that sent a wave of pleasure through him. Kaoru, unwillingly and unknowingly, let out a moan so loud it echoed in the room. Hikaru stopped instantly and looked at his flushed and panting brother.

"Kaoru. What was that?" he asked in a tone which didn't give any indication on how he was feeling.

"I-I'm s-sorry Hik-Hikaru. I-I didn't mean too... I just... you've never... it felt so good." Kaoru's sentence was disjointed. Hikaru thought for a second.

"Kaoru, you've never came before have you?" he asked with an evil smirk on his face. Kaoru shook his head unable to do much else as his was still recovering from the one wave of pleasure. It was true, Hikaru always had gotten pleasure out of this, but Kaoru never did. "Do you want to?" he asked, eyes falling towards his brothers hardening member.

"I don't know." Kaoru replied. Hikaru took it as a yes and positioned himself differently.

He thrust back in as hard as he could, hitting the same spot as before with more accuracy and speed then before, not to mention more force. Kaoru moaned again unable to stop himself, he brought his hand to cover his mouth to muffle his moans as they turned into screams. Hikaru leant down and moaned into his brother's ear causing Kaoru to arch his back and moan again.

"So moaning turns you on does it Kaoru?" He teased. Kaoru made no response, he just kept his hand firmly on his mouth and his eyes closed. Hikaru continued thrusting and soon found that Kaoru was matching his thrusts. And idea again struck the older Hitachiin. Carefully he leant down to his brother's ear again.

"Oh Tamaki." Hikaru moaned hoping to gain a good reaction from his brother. It worked. Kaoru snapped his eyes opened and looked at his brother.

"N-No, Hikaru... D-don't do that... please." Kaoru begged as he moved his hand away from his mouth, Hikaru took this chance to force both hands above his head and thrust with more aggression. Kaoru couldn't hold back the moans and he helplessly sped up his hip to meet his brothers.

Hikaru continued to call and moan Tamaki's name to tease and torture his brother. "Oh Tamaki...yes...What if we get caught...oh faster... harder yes! Tamaki YES! What about Kaoru? Oh god! Don't stop Tamaki please! TAMAKI!" Kaoru couldn't help himself and kept desperately pushing himself back onto his brother crying out as he did so, wishing Hikaru would call his name instead of Tamaki's. Hikaru saw the urgency in Kaoru's thrusts and decided to help him along.

"Kaoru... think of someone ... You're attracted to; it will help you ... finish." Hikaru's voice was now very rushed and flustered as he was nearing his climax too. Waiting to hear his brother moan the name of the person he liked before he allowed himself relief.

"H..."

_Haruhi, i knew it. _Hikaru thought as he brought his brother to his peek, while thrusting like mad.

"H-HIKARU!" Kaoru screamed as he came hard onto the sheets and himself. Hikaru shocked by the name his brother called came hard too, harder than he ever had before and his left him very very vulnerable. He collapsed next to his brother pulling out as he did so. Kaoru curled himself up in a ball and hugged his knees, he had never experienced that before and now he felt isolated and alone. Hikaru played the last few minutes over in his head again then he turned to see his little brother.

"Kaoru" he breathed barley noticeable, Kaoru took no notice and remained with his legs to his chest until he was pulled into a hug by Hikaru. Kaoru lay his head and one hand on his brothers chest and allowed his legs to uncurl. Hikaru had never done that before. He had never hugged him after he finished. "Hikaru?" Kaoru asked as his voice came out as a whisper.

"Kaoru, that was... Amazing. I – I love you Kaoru." It felt different that time. Kaoru felt like Hikaru could actually mean it when he said it that time.

"I love you too Hikaru." He responded with more ease than normal. He nuzzled into his brothers chest lightly and allowed his eyes to close.


End file.
